<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun's Daughter by awriternamedian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515642">The Sun's Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriternamedian/pseuds/awriternamedian'>awriternamedian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Omega, Magic, Male Alpha - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sexism, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mute character, title may change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriternamedian/pseuds/awriternamedian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solaire only wanted one thing, to be left alone to finish out her contract. She had three years left on this estate, and then she was a free woman. As free as an omega could be anyways. That changed very suddenly when she was approached by the man who held her contract, an alpha she'd only ever seen from a distance, with a proposition. He would release her early, time served, if she would pretend to be his mate for two months to help him get into a city where unmated alphas were disallowed. Three years, cleaned from the slate in two months. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. I dunno how long it's gonna be, and I'm hoping it won't be quite as slow burn as The Scent of Rain, but gods only knows with me. Thirty thousand words and nobody's gotten further than first base, why am I like this. It was supposed to be porn with plot!!! Anyways, this started with just a base idea and then exploded into a whole world and backstory and cultures and ahhhhhh okay. I'm still working on TSoR, I'm just a little stuck at the moment on the next chapter, and now I have a bad cold, so yay foggy brains? I'm gonna stop rambling now, I always ramble when I'm sick, hope people enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a deep sense of unease in my gut when I woke up that morning. The feeling that my life was about to drastically change. It was a feeling I’d experienced before, and I knew to trust it. Not for the first time did I wish the feeling would be a little more specific about whether the change would be for the better or the worst, but I would take the warning anyways. It had saved my life several times in the past.</p><p>I rolled over in my small bed to peer out the window, disgruntled that the sun hadn’t quite risen yet. There would be no getting back to sleep though, not with this feeling crawling under my skin, so I forced myself up. A quick splash of water on my face to wash away the dregs of sleep before I slipped on a tunic and a pair of trousers and stumbled down to the kitchen, where I knew the cook would already be up and preparing for the day.</p><p>“Mornin’ Solaire,” he greeted in his usual gruff manner. I tapped on the counter twice in response, offering him a smile which he briefly returned. He dropped a plate of food down on the counter before turning to continue preparing breakfast, as ever a man of few words. It was part of the reason he never seemed to mind having me around, I didn’t fill his kitchen with idle chatter.</p><p>As the sun rose, more people appeared, milling about and getting ready for the day. I finished my food and cleaned my plate before hurrying off to see to my own duties. Normally I would report to the task master to see what was in store for me on any given day, but the past week I’d been helping to do some upkeep on the library. Now that it was finally done, I knew I’d be spending the day cleaning up and moving the books back into the enormous room. It was not a project that would be completed today, considering the sheer number of books, but I didn’t mind.</p><p>The librarian glanced over at the sound of me entering and offered a distracted smile. “Good morning Solaire. Thank you for your help this week, you’re the only person who didn’t complain about how useless this all is. I swear, nobody appreciates books anymore.” I returned his smile with a friendly one of my own, closing the door behind me. There had been other servants helping with the work, but now that it was mostly done it would be just the two of us. It would be nice and quiet, something I appreciated.</p><p>Two hours later and the cleaning was finally done. I was sent for a midmorning snack for us to share, before starting the long and arduous process of carrying all of the books back into the library for him to reshelve. After a couple of trips I stopped for a breather, watching him dart around the shelves, every book placed with care back into its proper place.</p><p>I rapped on a table with my knuckles to catch his attention, then pointed at a pile of books and cocked my head to the side. “Do I need help shelving?” He asked, and I nodded. “No, but thank you. You’re being more than enough help with what you’re doing. Besides, you need to be able to read the titles to know where they go, and I don’t want anyone knowing you-” His voice cut off suddenly as the library door cracked open and the stern face of the task master peered through.</p><p>Seeing me, his gaze sharpened. “Solaire, you’ve forgotten your suppressants,” he snapped, making me jump. “One of the guards approached me with some concern because he could scent an omega pacing through the halls.” I winced, shoulders hunching apologetically as I scurried towards the door. “Go, take them, eat something, and for the love of Solen, scrub down with your soap. I don’t need the stress of an unsuppressed omega today on top of everything else.”</p><p>I paused beside him, my hand hesitating over his shoulder without touching, a questioning look on my face. “It’s nothing you can help with,” he responded, gentling a bit. “The master is on a warpath today. The best thing you can do is keep your head down, stay out of the way, and not cause trouble.” I nodded, hurrying past him. “And take your damned suppressants!” He shouted at my back.</p><p>Normally I was good about remembering the little pill I had to take every morning to keep my omega nature under control, but I’d been distracted this morning. I hurried to take the pill, hoping it would kick in quickly, and stripped down to scrub with cold water and the special scent diffusing soap that had been acquired for me after an incident a couple weeks after I’d arrived here.</p><p>Satisfied that for now I was appropriately shielded, I dressed and tracked down lunch before going back to my task of moving books. It was late afternoon on a trip back to the library when that unease in my gut resurfaced, making me falter. Something was coming.</p><p>“You there, omega, what is your position here?” I jumped at the booming voice, fumbling with the stack of books in my arms and nearly dropping them. Anxiety fluttered in my heart as I spun towards the man who now loomed over me, his face hard and tense. It took mere moments to recognize him as my master, though we’d never truly met before. I’d only seen him from a distance, warned that he was the man who owned my contract and to never defy him.</p><p>My continued silence seemed to agitate him, and he snarled, making me jump again. “I asked you a question omega,” he snapped, and I curled around the stack of books as if they could protect me, my eyes wide as terror stung my skin.</p><p>“My lord, this one doesn’t speak,” another voice interrupted, and I glanced over to see the task master hurrying over, a look of worry on his face. Despite the firm hand he had with the servants in this house, he was always fair, and it eased some of my fear to have him present. My master made a noise and I turned my attention back to see him studying me, some of his anger at my disobedience apparently gone, much to my relief.</p><p>He watched me for a long moment, long enough to have me squirming with discomfort, before speaking up, though it wasn’t me he addressed. “What is her position here?” He asked the task master, though his eyes never left mine. I knew I shouldn’t meet his gaze so boldly, but there was some intensity there that forbade me to look away.</p><p>“She’s an errand girl,” the task master responded. “And a general assistant whenever somebody needs an extra set of hands.”</p><p>“Is she well behaved?” He asked, stepping closer and capturing my jaw in his large hand, forcing my face up towards his. This close I could tell that his eyes were a violent shade of green, and his thick scent set my nerves on edge. I’d been close to alphas before, but none had ever affected me like this before.</p><p>“Incredibly well behaved,” he answered honestly. “We never have trouble with her, and she’s always willing to help wherever she’s needed.”</p><p>His eyes measured me, as if trying to decide for himself whether or not those words were true. “And she doesn’t speak? At all?” The other man shook his head, and he hummed thoughtfully, murmuring almost to himself, “That could actually be a boon.” Finally he addressed me again, saying, “Omega. You know who I am?” I nodded, my chin jerking within his tight grip. “Good. Are you under contract?” I nodded again, and his scent spiked as if he were pleased by this knowledge.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, his hand dropped and he stepped back, breaking his intense gaze to turn towards the task master. “Have the details of her contract brought to me immediately. See that she’s bathed and dressed in something nice, then send her to me after dinner.” My stomach dropped, scent spiking in panic, and I could only hope that my soap would cover any sign of it.</p><p>“Yes my lord,” the task master replied, bowing deeply, and our master strode off without another word or a backwards glance. “Girl, what is this mess you’ve gotten yourself into now?” He hissed once the alpha was out of sight, grabbing my arm and yanking me the opposite direction. </p><p>I shook my head and shrugged helplessly, uncertain of what the man wanted with me, except maybe one thing. My contract strictly stated I was to be used for labor and nothing else, but would anybody look askance at an alpha taking an omega he owned? It wasn’t technically legal, but the law cared little about omegas or contracted servants, and to my detriment, I was both.</p><p>We stopped only once as another servant passed by, shoving my load of books into her arms with instructions to take it to the library. I was ushered to the bath house, a place I rarely went being a contracted servant, and handed over to the girls there with orders to be cleaned thoroughly while he tracked down a dress that would fit my small frame and delivered the details of my contract.</p><p>The two girls, both betas, gossipped between themselves as they helped me bathe, not seeming to feel the need to try and include me. I couldn't find it in me to enjoy the rare opportunity of a warm bath, too distressed by my coming meeting with my master, and the fact that they were reversing my special soap. This would be hard enough without knowing he could likely scent every change of my emotions, and I knew panic would make my scent especially bitter.</p><p>Eventually they had me out of the bath and dried, in time for the task master to return with a dress and petticoats over his arm. The dress was fine and vibrant, nicer than anyone in my position would normally be found wearing. It didn't fit perfectly, slightly too big on my frame, but I marveled at how soft the fabric was. Satisfied that I was clean and dressed, my hair was done next, the honey blonde curls twisted into an elegant bun.</p><p>The task master eyed me critically before finally nodding. "As good as we'll get on short notice," he said. "The master is eating dinner and looking over your contract now. Head to the library to wait, and I'll have someone bring you some food." I let out a shuddering breath and nodded, and his face softened. A hand landed on my head, careful not to muss my hair, and he added, "It'll be alright. The master is tough but fair, he won't take advantage of you, and he knows you can't speak. Just be respectful and you'll be fine." I nodded again, trying a shaky smile, before leaving behind the whispering betas, who's gossip I was certain would be turning to me.</p><p>When I reached the library it was empty, much to my relief, and I assumed the librarian was either moving books or off eating dinner himself. For a couple minutes I simply sat with my head between my knees, fighting panic. When food arrived I barely picked at it, forcing myself to eat more than I was hungry for. It felt like I sat there forever before another servant finally poked their head in, instructing me to follow them.</p><p>I was led to the master's private chambers, and it took everything I had to stifle the panic I felt. The other servant knocked briskly, and a rumbling voice called out, "Enter." It made me quiver for a moment before getting myself together. Taking a steadying breath and praying to Solen for courage, I pushed open the heavy door and entered the one part of the large estate I'd been expressly forbidden from.</p><p>The room I entered was a sitting area, masculine and heavy with his scent, like he spent a lot of time here. My eyes found him quickly, standing by a small table with a sheath of papers, pouring himself a drink. He glanced up at me and I froze in place, feeling much like prey in front of a deadly animal.</p><p>"It's Solaire, yes?" He asked, and I nodded quickly. "Shut the door and take a seat, we need to talk." I did as told, ducking my head and trying to surpress my scent as much as possible. "You have a five year contract, and you've been here for two years, correct?" Keeping my eyes fixed firmly on the floor, I nodded again, trying not to fidget with anything in my anxiety. "Look at me," he snapped. It wasn't an alpha command but I looked up anyways, my eyes wide when they locked onto his. "If I can't hear you I want to at least be able to see your expressions."</p><p>He plucked the papers off the table and crossed the room, sitting on a couch across from the chair I'd chosen. It felt odd, both of us sitting in this room together like we were equals, though on so many levels we weren't. "You're working off costs of immigration from Zaerin." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "Do you have family here you were immigrating to be with?" This time I shook my head in the negative. There was nobody in this country I knew outside of this estate. "So was it less about coming here and more about leaving where you were?"</p><p>I took a moment before answering this time, nodding my head slowly. It was an astute observation, but my reasons weren't exactly rare. He took a sip of his drink, humming as if that were interesting and looking through the papers again. "You're 23?" At my nod, he added, "Odd to see an omega unmated at your age." My shoulders rolled uncomfortably, unwilling to discuss my mating status and my reasons for it.</p><p>"Have you ever been with an alpha?" His question made my cheeks flush and I dropped my head in a rush of embarrassment. "I asked you a question, omega," he said, his voice low and dangerous. I covered my heated face with a hand before shaking my head no. He made a noise that almost sounded disappointed, before muttering, "This may have been easier if you had."</p><p>Panic invaded my scent, turning it bitter and sharp. So that was it, he wanted to use me for my designation. I was to be ravished by an alpha who owned me, and there was nothing I could really do about it. The unfairness of it all struck me, leaving my shaking on the edge of the couch. I didn't hear him move until my clammy hand was being lifted and something cold being pressed into it. A glance showed it was another glass with an amber liquid, and confusion finally had me looking back up at my master.</p><p>"Drink," he growled. "It'll soothe your nerves. I don't need a panicking omega on my hands, and we need to talk." He dropped back down onto his couch, arching an eyebrow and looking pointedly at the glass when I merely stared at him for a moment. He wanted to talk? So I wasn't being ravished? There was a spike in his scent, his impatience tangible, and I hurriedly swallowed the liquid, coughing as it burned my throat. The heat of it settling in my stomach was comforting though, and it gave me the courage to sit up straight again.</p><p>"Calm again?" He asked, and I nodded. "Good girl. Now, I have a proposition for you. If you agree to it, I'll clear your contract, consider it served. And if it goes well I'll even give you some funds to start you with a new life here. Are you interested in hearing it?"</p><p>I blinked at him in surprise. Of all of the things I may have expected to hear from him, that had not made the list. I nodded of course. It would be crazy not to at least hear him out, if it meant an early release from my contract and also payment for work well done.</p><p>"Good. What I need is a fake mate for about two months." He paused, apparently to let me digest that. It was a shock certainly, and I wasn't sure how he planned to fake something as intense as a mating, but an early release was a huge draw.</p><p>Seeing that I wasn't completely against the idea, he continued, "I have to travel somewhere to gather some information for the king. Unfortunately, the city doesn't allow unmated alpha outsiders within their walls, so I've been stuck. They're very old fashioned about the roles of alphas and omegas, so I need somebody who can be quiet and obedient. Rest assured that I do not share their views, but I will have to say and do things I find… distasteful." His mouth twisted in a grimace at the thought, and I found my respect for him rising just a tad. I could certainly understand doing things I don't agree with out of duty.</p><p>"With me so far?" He asked, and I hesitantly nodded. "Good. Should you agree to this, we would leave in a fortnight. While in the city in private we can treat each other as equals and hopefully friends, but in public you would need to play the loving and obedient mate. That includes physical intimacy like holding hands and kissing." There was another pause as I digested that. His comments before made sense now, if I had experience with an alpha in the past, it might be easier, but as I looked the large alpha over, I decided it wouldn't be an especially hard task to pretend to be intimate with him.</p><p>He tilted his head slightly, watching me watch him, my gaze steady, before reaching out a hand towards me. I swallowed down my nerves and stood, leaving my glass on the table in front of me, and crossed over to him. My hand was placed in his, and I found myself being drawn into his lap. His heat and scent surrounded me, dizzying as I perched uncomfortably in his lap before realizing what this was. A test. To see if I could fake it.</p><p>It took a moment but I forced my body to relax, to lean into his chest, allowing him to wrap an arm around my hips and pull me more firmly into his lap. One of my hands curled around his forearm, and I marveled at the size of it, at the feel of his muscles shifting beneath my touch. I couldn't quite manage to shift my scent, though that would come with getting used to him, but I did manage to force a soft purr. His answering purr made me relax further, and by his scent I could tell he was pleased.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with my reaction, he shifted me off his lap to the couch beside him. Part of me mourned the loss of his heat, but I felt more like an equal not in his lap, so it was relieving. "Do you accept my proposition then?" He asked once our gazes met once more. "I need to know tonight so I can put the wheels in motion, but take a moment to think. I'm going to pour us each another drink."</p><p>I dropped my eyes to the table as he got up, taking a moment to really think about it. Two months as this alpha's fake mate. The terrible attitudes towards omegas I could certainly handle, there'd been more than enough of that in my life so far. But could I handle pretending to be in love with somebody I didn't know? I'd certainly been in love before, though it had been years, so I knew how to act, but with a stranger?</p><p>As I glanced up to see him returning with two drinks, I decided that for the price of my freedom, I could certainly do that. At the very least, I was good at quiet obedience. As he handed me my glass I nodded decisively, and was rewarded with the slightest glint of a smile.</p><p>"Cheers," he said, clinking his glass against mine, and we both drank. It burned slightly less this time, or perhaps I simply expected it. He set his glass on the table, sitting and facing towards me. One of his hands wrapped around the back of my head, turning and tilting it slightly. Feeling oddly relaxed now that I knew his real intentions for the evening and nothing untoward had happened, I allowed it, deciding it would be a good idea to get used to his touch. He leaned in close, and for a brief moment I thought he was going to kiss me.</p><p>And then his teeth sunk deep into the scent gland on my throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>